


642 Writing Prompts Exercises

by emjay45151



Category: Original Work
Genre: Murder, NaNoWriMo Prep, Office, Other, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjay45151/pseuds/emjay45151
Summary: Experimental short pieces as warm ups for NaNoWriMo. Lots of sass.





	642 Writing Prompts Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> I am prepping for NaNoWriMo as I have not written anything in years, so I am working through one of those prompt books for practice. I will not be posting the actual prompts given by the book, but you may be able to figure out what it was yourselves.

It was the first time I killed a man, and I had not truly expected it to be this messy or satisfying. The whole room was staring at me in stunned disbelief; an assistant committing this level of savagery was unheard of. Me. The little assistant from accounting, that was always willing to fetch yet another coffee and had never said no to filing something completely frivolous for another department. This little rabbit had finally snapped and let loose with a murder at the office. The victim's name, or really I should say MY victim's name, was Brad and he worked in sales. A 30 something guy who fit his suit's irritatingly well, with the confidence that allowed him to argue to an astrophysicists face that the earth was flat. That kind of guy.

Well he was up at the front of this conference room and taking immense pride in the beige-ness of his mediocre power point. I think he was trying to convince the VP's in the room that we needed a new sales software. By this point I had brought in three pots of coffee and a 4th was underway in the break room. This was nothing unusual, the length of the meeting and our caffeine addiction were entirely expected. What was new, is that my boss tuned in enough to cal out an error in Brad's math. Now, most people would either take the high road and admit they messed up, or smoothly brush it off to panic over after the meeting. Not Brad. Brad decided to be that guy yet again, and distract everyone by making a joke about how women can't do math, complete with a condescending wink at me. So I showed him exactly how well women can do math, starting with the last three errors (cough, LIES) in his last three reports, down to how much he owed the company for using the company printers on personal projects. 

Who knew that assassinating a man's career in front of his peers and supervisors could be so satisfying?


End file.
